


Trust

by SydAce



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Assault, Demon, Gen, Hell, Temptations, demon!reader, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 17:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: Your temptations are foiled by Crowley.





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Some cussing, physical assault
> 
> Request: Yes! Thank you for donating!
> 
> “ Well I was thinking maybe y/n could start off having a cold personality since their fallen. When in the middle of doing a bad thing (whatever you want to happen) their interrupted by Crowley and Aziraphale. Crowley instantly got curious about the girl cause he didn’t think there were any other demons on earth. And maybe at some point in the story she could have been taken into Aziraphale’s bookshop by him and Crowley to be lectured by aziraphale and Crowley asks her questions about why another demon in here. Crowley sadly but secretly tries to flirt/tempt y/n but it fails. They let her go eventually and after that Crowley starts appearing around her more often. Then rearing the middle end she warms up to him and so on. This is quite lot sorry again “
> 
> Word Count: 2716

You didn’t know of many demons that had purposely fallen. Most of them were hurt by the sharp sting of betrayal that God would send you hurtling off of the pearly gates of Heaven to a pool of sulfuric acid. A lot of them felt that they had done nothing wrong, that they just didn’t blindly obey God’s every command. After they fell, their undying love for God actually died. They lost faith.

You were one of them. When you felt the acid eating away at your flesh and ripping out your feathers to be replaced with demonic wings, you lost your love and faith for God. It hurt so much. You couldn’t love someone that subject you to so much pain just for asking questions, being with the wrong angels, or challenging an idea. You’d zone out in the cramped spaces of Hell remembering the pain. There were times where you’d struggle to find a place of solitude just so you could have a breakdown. Though, it was rare to find an empty space in Hell. So you started to spend more time on Earth. Earth was a place where you could safely breakdown and cry and scream at the horror your memories brought you.

When you spent more time on Earth, you came more bitter that the humans would worship such a cruel and unjust God. Satan, Lucifer, the devil, whatever wasn’t much better. So you wanted the humans to lose their faith, to question things, to realize just how horrible this world could be.

You were the one that was responsible for The Great Papal Schism in 1378 to 1410. It was so easy to tempt those men to claim the power of pope. If the humans didn’t figure out what a waste organized religion was worshiping the horrible God was, then you weren’t quite sure what was. You were hoping there would be a mass exodus from the Catholic church and would lead more souls to Hell. Of course, it only really worked with the more elite people. Though, the rich and powerful almost always went to Hell anyway.

But there were times where even the more devious of temptations you’ve done couldn’t block the pain you were in from falling. At times, tempted to just jump into the pool of holy water. Then, you wouldn’t have to feel the pain any longer. You’d just cease to exist. The one time you were going to do it, where you were going to run into the church and throw yourself in, a man with curly blond hair stopped you. Well, at first you thought he was a man. Then, after your moment of hopelessness, you realized he was an angel.

He stared at you with shock. In his hands was a thermos. You could sense the radiation of holy water coming from it. The angel’s blue eyes darted back and forth between the thermos and yourself. For a moment, you thought, with a tinge of fear, that he was going to use it on you. It was that fear that made you realize you didn’t actually want to die.

You fled, leaving the angel in a state of confusion.

Then, there was Brexit. That was kind of your idea. You knew that it would never be worked out in a timely manner, leaving everyone just frustrated and wrathful towards one another. You were certain it’d get a ton of people to go to Hell, but then they made the Trump baby balloon. That equaled out their sins of wanting to kill each other over Brexit and the virtue of wanting to take down someone truly vile. So that was all nullified, much to both your amusement and dismay.

There was one temptation you were ordered to carry out. It was a stupid one, really. It would take years before Hell could claim the soul. Just one measly soul. It wasn’t really worth your time, but the Lords of Hell demanded it, so who were you to argue?

There was a church you were waiting just outside of. A slight burning sensation just managed to graze your feet, but it wasn’t too bad at this distance. All you had to do was wait for a priest to come outside and tempt him into having a sexual affair with someone. Honestly, this temptation was so overdone that you were surprised that Hell even considered it a sin.

“That’s them!” You glanced up and saw a blond person pointing at you. You narrowed your eyes; they were awfully familiar. Then it struck you, it was the angel from several decades back.

"You’ve got to be kidding me,” you growled.

The angel ran over to your direction followed by a redhead behind him. “You! What are you doing by a church again? Don’t tell me you’re planning on trying to get to holy water again.”

“Uh,” you weren’t entirely sure what to say at him having read you so easily from that day. “No. I’m doing a temptation. Now piss off, alright?” You pulled out your phone in an attempt to look busy and shrug the guy off.

“You know how to use a phone?” Glancing up, you saw the red-head, who you could now tell was another demon, stare at you in awe.

"I’ve spent enough time on Earth to learn a thing or two.”

“Right, and what’s another demon doing here on Earth for that long?”

“Avoiding Hell.” The demon shrugged and nodded ever so slightly as though he couldn’t blame you.

The angel looked back and forth between you and with a huff of air said, “Well, we can’t just leave you here to do a temptation! Come now, we’re going back to my shop!”

“But I have orders!” you protested as the angel grabbed your arm and started to drag away.

“You had to tempt a priest, right? Trust me, the human’ll just do it themselves,” the demon said with a smirk as he watched you struggle against the angel.

“Why are you even with an angel?” you yelled back at him, growing frustrated that the demon was complicit in your abduction.

“We’re on our own side,” the demon said simply while opening the door to an old, but looks like new, Bentley.

“Wait, you’re Crowley!” you hissed and struggled more, but Aziraphale’s grip on you remained like an iron trap. “Let me go! You’re going to get me killed for even being near you!”

“Not until you get a talking to!” the angel spoke and guided you into the car. He slid into the front after you were secured in the back.

“’Sides, if you really wanted to escape, you could have,” Crowley stated before turning the car on and speeding off down the streets of London.

You puffed a hot breath of air and rolled your eyes before staring out the window. You were just bored, you told yourself. Though, you weren’t too sure why you were more willing to go with them. Maybe you were just hoping you’d get killed.

The car came to a halt. The Angel opened the door and guided you out of the Bentley before leading you to a used bookstore. It felt far homier and more welcoming than it should of with it belonging to an angel. There were books everywhere that you could see. Some you could identify what time period they were from just by the binding and general scent that they carried.

“So are you going to kill me?” you rolled your eyes over towards the angel. “Where’s that thermos you had?”

“Used it to kill Ligur,” Crowley stated with a matter of fact tone. “’Fraid I’m all out of holy water. Though, I’m sure Aziraphale could create some more if you want some.”

Aziraphale looked at Crowley with a face of horror. “I’d never! You know I’ve never killed anyone!”

Crowley smirked and sauntered over towards the back of the bookshop. He lazily waved a hand for you to follow him. With a glance at Aziraphale, you cautiously followed the ex-demon. He was lounging on the couch, taking most of the room with his legs spread apart and his arm draped over the back. Aziraphale took a seat in a chair near a desk and miracle some hot cocoa. You glanced around and stiffly sat on another chair.

“Now,” Aziraphale started and took a sip. “You shouldn’t just go around tempting priests!”

“It’s my job.”

“Yes, but it’s still not the right thing to do.”

“My job is to do the wrong thing.”

“Why are you even listening to Hell?” Crowley asked.

“Because God’s a piece of shit.”

“Yeah, but Hell’s not that much better.”

“I’m not going to become a traitor twice, unlike you,” you hissed through clenched teeth.

Crowley shook his head back and forth as if he was mocking you. “Look, what I’m saying is that if you want, you could join Aziraphale and myself and you could get away from it.” Aziraphale looked at Crowley with a quirked eyebrow. “Think ‘bout it, two demons that know how technology works! An angel that kind of knows how technology works. We could have a lot of fun.”

You could feel the similar sensation of a temptation trying to be placed on you. Abruptly, you stood up with a fierce glare. “No. I’m leaving.” With that, you stormed out of the bookshop.

“At least they didn’t tempt the priest,” Aziraphale piped up just before you slammed the door shut.

\--

It seemed as though everywhere you went to do a temptation; Crowley was there to mess it up. You wanted to tempt a whole stock market to put stocks before employees? Crowley was there to make sure that they actually put their employees first – for the first time in decades!

“Amazing you actually know how computers work,” Crowley said when he saw you staring at the stocks on a computer in a library. You turned to glare at him and give him a piece of your mind, but you froze when you saw how close he was to you. His body was leaning over your shoulder to look at the computer screen. “You must have read the stack of papers I left in Hell.”

You swallowed down your shock and with an icy glare deadpanned, “Oh, that? It got used as training pads for one of the Hell Hounds.”

\--

Then, you tried to tempt a CEO to forgo giving his employees an annual bonus and buy a yacht. Crowley was there and made sure the CEO to a pay cut and gave everyone a pay raise. Crowley was leaning against a wall as you stormed by with that same smirk. You gave him the finger as you passed him.

\--

It finally got to the point where you had enough. “Why are you doing this?” you screamed at him.

“Doing what, Love?” Crowley smirked at you. It was always that damn smirk! And he had picked up a nasty happy of calling you Love.

“Stopping my temptations! If this keeps happening Hell’s going to go after me. You know how they are.”

“Then, leave them,” he said simply.

“Why would I do that?”

“You said you’re mad at God for casting you out. Hell’s not that much better. Now, correct me if I’m wrong, but God cast the humans out for nothing. Shouldn’t you be on the human’s side? They’re a Hell of a lot more like you than you know.”

Your entire body tensed and your blood froze. There were laughing children playing in a park nearby that had no idea what Heaven and Hell really were. They didn’t know about good or evil, not yet. They hadn’t been on this Earth long enough to have even sinned.

“Me and Aziraphale, we’re not on Heaven’s or Hell’s side. We’re on the human’s side. Wherever they decide to go,” Crowley said. “That means, we protect them from whatever plans Heaven or Hell have in store for them. Because really, they just want all of these people dead.”

“So you’re just saying I should ditch Hell and I’ll get off with no consequences,” you huffed. “You really are stupid.”

“If I was so stupid, I wouldn’t be standing here alive,” Crowley sneered.

You glanced at him out of the corner of your eye. “What do you mean?”

Crowley simply smirked and held his hand out. “Not telling unless you let me take you out on a date first. And ditch Hell.”

You felt heat rush to your cheeks. Shaking your head, you brushed past him. “No.” Though, you felt a sharp ping in your heart as you left him standing there.

\--

You were standing in front of the same church where you first met Crowley at. Though, you weren’t there to do a temptation. Instead, you wanted to pray to God. It would be the first time in thousands of years that you decided you’d at least try. You were confused and didn’t know what to do.

There were cuts all along your body that stung as you walked into the church. Hell had really beaten you when you went back to report that none of your temptations went as planned. It wasn’t your fault, but they didn’t care. They all jumped on you and attacked you.

“What do I do?” you asked once you were at the altar. She didn’t answer. She never did. You felt tears build up in your eyes at the silence. “You never cared about any of us!” you stood up and screamed. “What did we do that was so wrong? Why did I deserve to fall? You never told me why I fell! I wasn’t a part of their rebellion! I simply asked why couldn’t we try to hear them out and see what was going wrong! I wanted all of us to improve and you cast me out! You fucking…!” A sob ripped through you and you collapsed to your knees. The pain was near unbearable. But the silence was worse.

“Ah!” a gasp sounded from behind you. “I really hate walking in these places!” You looked over your shoulder while trying desperately to breathe, though your lungs felt like they were on fire. Crowley was shuffling towards you in a weird gait. “There you are, [Y/N]. I thought you were going to do a temptation, but I saw you walk in here.” He danced in a circle for a moment or two before he stopped by you. “Let’s get you out of here.”

Nodding, you accepted his hand. His arm wrapped around your waist. You leaned into him and allowed him to guide you out of the church and to a place that was safer for the pair of you. Once the burning ended, Crowley took you to the edge of the sidewalk and sat you on the ground. He looked at your exposed skin and cringed at all of the lacerations.

“Shit,” he hissed. Slowly, he worked on miracling it away. You looked at awe at how everything was healing itself up.

“How are you doing this?” you asked. “Demons can’t perform miracles.”

Crowley looked up at your face and back at your wounds. “Yeah, Hell likes to tell you that. Demons and angels are basically the same. Aziraphale actually possessed some people.”

“Seriously?”

“Mmhmm.”

You remained silent until all of your wounds were healed. Though, there were still tears on your face. It only became apparent when Crowley reached up and wiped one away with his thumb. You flinched away from his touch.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Crowley soothed.

“How can I trust you? Demons can’t trust demons?”

“Humans can trust humans,” Crowley spoke.

“But we’re not--.”

“We’re on their side. That’s enough to make us human.” Hesitantly, you nodded your head. Crowley didn’t smirk at you. Instead, he smiled. It looked foreign on his face, but it looked nice. “What do you say about that date now, Love?”

With a light blush you nodded your head and whispered a small, “Okay.”

He leaned forward and kissed your forehead before helping you up and leading you to his Bentley. “Good. I was worried I’d have to wait a few thousand years before you finally said yes.”


End file.
